happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet; Clash of the Sea Monsters, Chapter Two
Chapter two of Happy Feet Episode; Clash of the Sea Monsters. Plot The gang had gotten Adelie-Land just in time to see Sven do a performance, he was giving free shows since he admitted he was a Puffin, he notices the Happy Feets and co arrive and flies over "oh hey guys, were you coming to see my show too?" he greets and asks, the amigos, Lovelace, Midia and Orital (who were staying with the adelie penguins) come over too. Skyla answered "no really, we were just telling you about the new species of aliens we've discovered". Everyone stare in confusion, Lovelace asks "new species of aliens?", the families nodded, Mumble saying "they look part-fish, we think they're hybrids" and also draws a picture of one in the snow, the Adelie-Land inhabitants were awe-stricken, Sven piped up "wait I've heard of these before", everyone turn their attention to him "they were called mermaids, but the aliens kept saying they're fake, meaning not real". Erik says "well they were real to us, us teens saw them with our own eyes". Just then a peculiar sound is heard echoing from the sea, Erik continues "that's the sound they made", they caught glimpses of shapes and when they did, they were amazed, many began muttering how it was possible, while Trent decided to go meet them himself, and his chums fallow. When they got in the water, the adults were equally amazed, there were mermaids darting everywhere, some were foraging on the bottom for plants and animals, others were heading into open water, including the deep, a few came up to them and greeted them, apparently friendly, one even patted on Rinaldo's head, which felt nice. The mermaids then spotted a shoal of Enchodus and are now hunting them, throwing their spears at the Fish, disabling many, which are then gathered into their baskets, they were also trawling their nets into the shoal, catching many Enchodus and quickly tie the nets up to prevent escapes. "unbelievable" Gloria commented, the others nodded along, helping the mermaids with the hunt, which the mermaids look happy about. One mermaid was chasing small Antarctic Squid down in the depths, unknown to the mermaid, a shadow was lurking in the area, a Tylosaurus emerges from the gloom and is watching the mermaids and animals up above. Trent couldn't help but feel hunted and voiced "uh do you ever feel like you're being watched?" the others were confused, but the mermaids seem to notice. Suddenly the Tylosaurus springs out of the deep, and tries to eat Melman, who swerves out of the way, the Tylosaurus didn't stop yet, it slithered underneath everybody, and Trent was able to identify it "it's a Tylosaurus, they're relatives of Taniwhasaurus like me, but bigger". The Tylosaurus circles around, but doesn't attack again, instead it was just hovering in front of them, the mermaids attempt to fight it off, but the mosasaur suddenly whispered "do not interfere". The mermaids were to defensive to notice, when they started swinging their spears wildly, the mosasaur dodged and attempted to slap them with it's tail, but the mermaids scatter and the mosasaur ends up hitting Erik, knocking him out. "Erik!" the others scream, coming to his aid. Erik wasn't really having any fun either, and was forced into a dream, he landed on the ground hard, groaning he managed to get up, looking around, he was in Adelie-Land, but something didn't feel right, it was deserted, he calls out to everyone but didn't get an answer. Suddenly a spirit-like entity shows up, Erik was a little scared of it, unsure of what to make of it, but noticed it looked almost like a Liopleurodon from what Trent and co described. The ghostly Liopleurodon suddenly pounces on him and disappears, left in it's place was what looked like the Tylosaurus, it suddenly whispered "go away", Erik wasn't sure if the mosasaur was saying it to him or someone else, but it then started to fade into the ground, behind it was Bo, who rushes over, Erik does the same, but then they get sucked into the ground which morphed into a gaping maw, and they were falling in the abyss. Erik suddenly leaped up awake panting, "easy Erik easy" Gloria said, trying to calm him, Erik looked around and notices he's in a cave on land, confused he asks "what happened?" glad it was a dream, "you looked like you were having a nightmare when that Tylosaurus bonked you on your head" Midia answered. Erik patted his head in relief. "hey Trent, what did you say that thing was called?" Nestor asked, "Tylosaurus, it's a relative of my species, except bigger and more aggressive, but they don't normally live around here" the others were confused at the last part, if it isn't native to Antarctica, than why was one hanging around here for? The group later came out to talk, with Raul saying "Erik was right, there were a bunch of mermaids". The crowd muttered in confusion and curiosity, a few Penguins were heading into the water to see them, but they have disappeared. Suddenly another energy wave spread across the area, out at sea, a research vessel was studying this phenomenon, but the humans were just as clueless. The energy waves soon stopped. "There it is again" Atticus says, "we saw that too" Carmen joins, and everybody were wondering what was causing it. Down in the sea, the Liopleurodon was on the run, it found a suitable spot to rest and hide. At the adelie nation, a monstrous roar echoed from far out at sea, then some kind of burst of energy appeared, Bryan was swimming nearby with his sons when they saw it "what is that?" Bryan asks. It wasn't just them though, the emperor and Krill nations witnessed it too, Bill & Will came towards the cave entrance, while Noah was atop a rock. Then the energy burst faded. Down at sea, the Megalodon roars in frustration after losing it's prey. Back at Adelie-Land, the spectators were left in awe, Orital was the first to speak "what was that?", but nobody had an answer, nor were they aware of what it was. The Happy feet family and friends decide to head back to the emperor nation, to tell the news. stay tuned for Happy Feet; Clash of the Sea Monsters, Chapter Three Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Happy Feet: The Series Category:Chapters